Prince of Thieves
by TheInnocentSiren
Summary: Yūichirō's parents die in a car crash and he shuts the world out. Until a social worker visits to explain that he was adopted by his 'parents' at nine-months-old and she asks that, as an unbound omega, if he wished to contact his blood parents and seek out their guardianship. In a daze, Yūichirō agreed. AlphaMikaela/OmegaYūichirō. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

PRINCE OF THIEVES

PART 1 - PROLOGUE

**Summary: **A week after Yūichirō's seventeenth birthday, his parents die in a car crash, leaving him alone and hospitalised with no family to speak of. Returning home, Yūichirō shuts the world out. The mandatory psychiatrist assigned to his case, prescribes him so many pills that Yūichirō cannot get out of bed most days. Until a social worker comes round his house to explain that he was adopted by his '_parents'_ at nine months old and now as a minor, he has legally returned to the Government's care. She asks that, as an unbound omega, if he would wish to contact out his blood parents and seek out their guardianship. In a daze of shock and grief, Yūichirō agrees. Two months pass by in a stupor until Yoichi encourages his reluctant friend to go out clubbing. The night seems to drag until Yūichirō's eyes land on an attractive blond Alpha who is all sharp angles and poise.

**Pairing:** Omega Yūichirō/ Alpha Mikaela

**Warnings: **Violence, Gore, Death (not major characters)

**Disclaimer:** Seraph of the End is not mine, just this story :) x

**. . . x . . .**

Yūichirō inhales sharply. Hand pressing against the cold glass of the car window.

The truck's headlights blaze into the seventeen-year-old's widening eyes, tires swerving dangerously late. His insides turn to liquid, pooling in his abdomen. A scream kisses the back of his throat but remains soundless.

Everything happens so quickly. The trucks slams into the side of their car, flipping the weak metal frame over and over. Horns blare and breaks screech. There are shouts of horror and suddenly silence greets Yūichirō's ears except for a dull, buzzing hum.

Somehow the car has ended upright, windows shattered and glass finely spread like softly fallen snow. He is fleetingly aware of the blood staining his teeth as his eyelids flutter open. A darkness lingers on his surroundings, cascading the world in shades of grey.

Yūichirō moans at the uncomfortable angle his limbs seem to have found themselves in and tries to straighten his back. Every nerve fires instantly.

It hurts, hurts, _hurts. How. . . How did I get here? Why I am so cold?_

Shivers storm Yūichirō's body and _oh_, how he wishes the pain would go away. A voice sounds in the distance.

_Keep breathing, kid. Keep breathing, we're gonna get you out. . . Dammit how is he still alive? Have you called the ambulance yet?_

Yūichirō drifts. Hands on his arms, wrists checking his pulse. Blue light flares across his closed eyelids and Yūichirō tries desperately to turn his head away. Sirens rage the night sky as he is gently lifted up and out onto a hard surface. He blinks dazedly as something is pressed to his face, covering his mouth.

_Breath, just breath, kid._

. . . x . . .

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

PRINCE OF THIEVES

PART 1 - CHAPTER 1

**Summary: **A week after Yūichirō's seventeenth birthday, his parents die in a car crash, leaving him alone and hospitalised with no family to speak of. Returning home, Yūichirō shuts the world out. The mandatory psychiatrist assigned to his case, prescribes him so many pills that Yūichirō cannot get out of bed most days. Until a social worker comes round his house to explain that he was adopted by his '_parents'_ at nine months old and now as a minor, he has legally returned to the Government's care. She asks that, as an unbound omega, if he would wish to contact out his blood parents and seek out their guardianship. In a daze of shock and grief, Yūichirō agrees. Two months pass by in a stupor until Yoichi encourages his reluctant friend to go out clubbing. The night seems to drag until Yūichirō's eyes land on an attractive blond Alpha who is all sharp angles and poise.

**Pairing:** Omega Yūichirō/ Alpha Mikaela

**Warnings: **Violence, Gore, Death (not major characters)

**. . . x . . .**

Yūichirō wakes up to blinding white lights and a gentle breeze settling over his exposed skin. The crisp bedsheets ruffle as he blinks his way to awareness and shifts his aching limbs. Glancing to his right, Yūichirō eyes widen at the huge window and the endless, expanse of blue spoilt by a single cloud. A vase of flowers sits on an unfamiliar table.

_ This. . . This isn't my bedroom._

A quiet, rhythmic beep sounds by his head causing a dark frown to fall on his features. He looks over at a sea of cables and boxed machines, fear breeding in the pit of his stomach. Every surface is dustless. Yūichirō lets out a groan as he tries to push himself up to sit. One of the machine goes crazy as he pulls off the wires from his chest. The door opens and two nurses burst into the sterile room. Their shocked expressions meet Yūichirō's frightened eyes. One steps forward, gently pushing him down back on the bed.

"It's okay, Mr. Amane. You're at St. James Hospital. You were in an accident. Can you tell me what day it is?"

Yūichirō scowls at the male nurse, annoyed at the childish tone but answers nonetheless.

"It's the twenty-third of October. What. . . What accident? Where are my parents?"

The nurse ignores him. "That was three days ago, Mr. Amane. It's the twenty-sixth today."

"No. . . That's. . ."

"It's okay, I understand this is a shock. You're going to be alright."

_ But he lied._

_ The police stride in a few hours later to tell him his parents died in the car crash, helmets held in their hands and voices soft. They ask him to identify the bodies. There's no one else that can. He has no grandparents, no aunts or uncles, no cousins, brothers or sisters. Yūichirō releases in those empty moments as they lead him to the morgue that he is very much alone. Tears spill from his green eyes and he barely can find it in himself to look, turning away almost instantly and nodding. They walk him back to his hospital room and talk of an investigation, of a court case. He listens numbly and tries his best not to flinch as one of the police puts a hand on his shoulder. Telling him how brave he is, how strong he is for an omega. And in another lifetime Yūichirō would have risen to it, yelled at the Alpha for thinking him less, weak for the way he was born. But instead the hurting boy just looks away, brushes off his touch and returns to the sterile smelling bedsheets. He listens as the leave and wraps himself up tightly, trying to shut the world out._

**. . .**

TWO WEEKS LATER

The ceiling is offending him. Yūichirō decides with his brow furrowed and eyes narrowing at the small cracks that decorate the paintwork. He rolls over and presses his face into his pillow. A heavy sigh shifts Yūichirō's chest. He's tired and hungry, but weary enough not to want to get out of bed to actually have something to eat. And, _of course_, of the pills he's been prescribed have nothing to do with his lethargic state. He curses that psychiatrist silently.

_ It's for your own good, Yūichirō. You're not in a stable place and these will help._

She had handed him three different bottles.

One month and Yūichirō can barely peel himself out of bed. School has become a non-existent entity in his half-life. Even Yoichi had said he's not the same anymore, that his eyes seem duller. How knows? Maybe they are. All Yūichirō knows is that his head constantly feels heavy, stuffed full of cotton wool, day in and day out.

. . .

The rattling knock jolts Yūichirō from his daze. He drops his spoon in his cereal, and sighs when it disappears under the milk. _Perfect_. His pyjamas hang loosely over his shoulders and hips as he stands and trudges over to the front door.

Peering through the spy-hole, the tired omega frowns at the sight of the sharply dressed beta. Her neutral scent leeks through and Yūichirō is ashamed to release that she must be able to clearly smell his suppressed, off-balance hormones and old bedsheets laden with post-heat. A deep scarlet flares over his cheeks as he moves to unlock the door. The safety chain keeps it from openly fully to the small, four room flat. His parents hadn't been wealthy but they had been happy. He stares at her kindly brown eyes as she smiles.

"Can I help you?"

"Yūichirō Amane?"

"Yes?"

"I'm with Hyakuya Sect. I'm here to evaluate your case."

"My case?"

"Yes, Yūichirō. You're a minor and unbound omega, it is the Government's duty to make sure you are safe and cared for. May I come in?"

"Can I. . . Can I see some ID?" He asks hesitantly.

"Of course, Yūichirō." She smiles sweetly and spends a few seconds rummaging around in her handbag before pulling out a laminated pass-card.

He takes it and steps back, examining the flimsy piece of plastic.

**Ito Yumiko**

**29.01.1989 JAPAN**

**Social Worker and Councillor Service**

**ID Government Issued**

**Exp. Date**

**31.07.2020**

Yūichirō inspects the details carefully, thoughtfully but it's not as if he would be able to tell it were fake. With a small sigh, he unlocks the door fully and hands the ID back to Miss Ito.

"Is it okay if we sit down for a bit, Yūichirō? There's a few things I'd like to discuss."

He nods silently and leads the beta to the kitchen table. She sits down without any complaints but Yūichirō had see the hint of judgement in her eyes at the dirty dishes and clothes splayed around the flat.

"Yūichirō, do. . . do you live here alone?"

With a light hum agreement. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay."

Yūichirō watches out of the corner of his eye as she pulls out a clipboard and pen. She looks up to find the omega's eyes on her and once again she gives him a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, this is just a courtesy. I'm expected to fill out a brief report for my boss."

His lips press together uncertainly, forming a thin line. But, what the hell. He knew this was coming sooner or later. No parents, no guardians. He's typically an orphan and a minor. Of course, the Government's child protection service would be involved. In fact, he cannot believe it took them this long.

With a curt nod, Yūichirō slides down opposite Miss Ito and pulls the chair closer to the table.

"How are you doing? Have you been going to school?" She enquires.

Yūichirō gives a non-committal shrug.

"That's alright. Can you tell me how you've been eating?"

He shrugs again.

"How about your heats have you been taking your suppressants?"

Yūichirō shrugs because by the smell she should be able to tell he hasn't.

"Yūichirō, I really do need you to at least give me a spoken answer."

He looks away.

"There's something important I have to tell you, Yūichirō and if I can't prove you're competent, I won't be able to let you make the decision for yourself."

She sighs.

"Yūichirō when you were nine months old, Mr. and Mrs. Amane who could not conceive themselves, adopted you from our care. Since their deaths and as you are a minor in the eyes of the law, you have once again been placed in the Hyakuya Sect.'s care."

"I know this must come as a shock but this leaves you with two options. One you can move to an Omega House and be allocated an Alpha until you turn eighteen. Two we can try to get in contact with your blood parents and they can claim guardianship of you. I know this is difficult but I cannot leave till you have made a choice."

"I want to find my real parents."

She nods understandingly. "You will have an investigator assigned to your case, but I'll need to take a blood sample."

Yuu swallows slowly and holds out his arm.

The social worker smiles, "I just need to prick your fingertip."

She pulls out a small packet containing a sterile needle and works quickly. Yuu barely notices the sting followed by her dadding a swab against the tiny bead of blood swelling there.

"That's it?" He frowns.

"That's it." She answers comfortingly. "I'll take this back and it will be compared to the Government's databases for a match."

Yuu smiles blankly as they chat a little more about what it will mean if his real parents want to claim guardianship and what it will mean if they do not. His chest tightens as he walks the beta out and shuts the door. Yet, he cannot tell which notion scares him more. Yuu leans against the wall and slides slowly down to the floor. Tears begin to collect in his eyes. Either he will move in with his blood parents or they ship him off to an Omega House.

**. . . x . . .**

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
